


A Halloween Treat

by lizzie1051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: It started two years ago, when the older boy applied to Harry’s advert for a roommate for the last two years of university. Louis turned up late, was loud as ever and bragged about the kitchen fires he had caused. So of course, it was only about two minutes before Harry decided he needed this boy to move in and possibly marry him. Since then, it had become harder and harder for Harry to push down his feelings. He had persevered though, knowing how much trouble it could be for roommates to be in a relationship and sensing no feelings from the other boy. So, life went along as usual, the two becoming best friends.Harry though, had another embarrassing secret, which really made him watch the seasons change through Louis. He, er, kind of liked there to be a little more of Louis. Well, really liked it to be honest.





	A Halloween Treat

Thank God summer was over. That was an unusual thing for Harry to think, as usually he loved all the seasons. When he used to think of the seasons, he used to mostly think of nature. Gentle lambs being born in spring, the burning summer, falling leaves in autumn. That was till bloody Louis Tomlinson came along. Now Harry can’t help but watch the world change through Louis. 

It started two years ago, when the older boy applied to Harry’s advert for a roommate for the last two years of university. Louis turned up late, was loud as ever and bragged about the kitchen fires he had caused. So of course, it was only about two minutes before Harry decided he needed this boy to move in and possibly marry him. Since then, it had become harder and harder for Harry to push down his feelings. He had persevered though, knowing how much trouble it could be for roommates to be in a relationship and sensing no feelings from the other boy. So, life went along as usual, the two becoming best friends.  
Harry though, had another embarrassing secret, which really made him watch the seasons change through Louis. He, er, kind of liked there to be a little more of Louis. Well, really liked it to be honest. As much as Harry tried to ignore his chubby kink, he was failing miserably. So summer was a difficult time for him. Most of the summer Louis had spent at home, running after his younger siblings. Louis had spent the rest of the long days playing football in the park with his mates and having lighter meals, since the heat made him lose his appetite. Not only had Harry barely seen Louis, which he hated. Louis’ lovely belly had practically disappeared. So Harry had prepared for Autumn.  
As soon as the first colder day came towards the end of September, Harry cracked out the pots and pans. A couple of hours later and he heard Louis’ key in in the door.  
“Hey, it’s freezing out there!”  
Harry smiled.  
“You get cold so easily Lou. Come have some dinner and warm up.”  
Louis’ face lit up as he walked into the kitchen and saw the plates on the table.  
“Smells amazing. What have you made Hazza?”  
Harry went to take Louis’s jacket off him and hang it up. Louis teases him a lot about being a mother hen but he knows the other boy secretly loves it.  
“Spaghetti bolognaise.”  
“My favourite.”  
“I know.”  
As soon as Harry served up Louis tucked in with enthusiasm, making Harry feel very satisfied. They chatted about their day. Louis had been measured for his Halloween costume, even though there was still a month to go, so he could get one he loved. Harry honestly told his roommate, he had been researching recipes he could make, as he wanted to improve his cooking skills over winter.  
Louis raised his head.  
“I’m happy to be your taste tester.”  
“I appreciate that.”

To his pleasure, since that night, Louis had been home and eagerly tucking into a generous meal every night. Harry also made them both a hearty breakfast everyday anyway. In reality though, Harry knew his current efforts were unlikely to make much of an impact. So, he stepped up his game. 

On the 1st October, after they had eaten tea, Harry made his move.  
“I was thinking that since it’s officially the month of Halloween, we could watch a scary film every night to get prepared.”  
Louis smirked. Harry was well known for really enjoying the holidays. December is of course a watch a Christmas film every day month. 

“Sure. You realise you’re a wimp though.”  
He couldn’t disagree with that. 

“You pick a movie, I’ll get the snacks.”

Five minutes later he entered the living room to find “Halloween” on the tv screen and Louis curled up on the sofa. God he was gorgeous. The other boy raised his eyebrows as he spotted the bat shaped biscuits, as well as the standard bowl of popcorn.  
“I want to practice my spooky baking so I can make some cool treats for the Halloween party.”  
Louis accepted this and Harry joined Louis on the sofa to watch the film. In reality, Harry really did hate horror films but it was worth it to be able to cuddle up to Louis when he got scared. Another plus is when absorbed in films, Louis mindlessly eats. Tonight was no exception as he ate handfuls of popcorn and biscuit after biscuit.  
As the nights went on Harry gradually increased the portion sizes for Louis’s tea and made extra baked treats. The other boy now asked eagerly what treats Harry had made that day and had probably consumed more Halloween pastries, cakes and biscuits in a week, than most people did in a lifetime. Also, whenever his roommate complained about being cold, Harry had taken to bringing him a hot chocolate made with full fat milk and lashings of whipped cream and marshmallows.  
Even though Harry didn’t see Louis much during the day, he had suggested Niall get Louis’s lunch everyday when he got his own to beat the queues as the Irish lad had a free period before lunch. Due to Niall’s healthy appetite, he was hopeful Louis was getting a decent lunch.  
One evening they were watching “The Purge” when Harry heard a groan. He turned around to see Louis curled up on the corner of the couch, holding his stomach.

“What’s wrong love?”

“My tummy hurts. I had a massive lunch with Niall and the everything I’ve eaten tonight.”

Which was a lot, Harry thought guiltily. He had ordered a large pizza takeaway and left Louis to eat most of it, including some cookie dough. This had been followed by a variety of baked goods. It was no wonder Louis felt like he was going to explode. 

“I’m sorry babe. Is there anything I can do to help? I have some heat packs.”  
He hesitated. 

“Or I could maybe give you a massage?”

Louis raised his eyebrows.

“You mean massage my tummy?”

He nodded nervously.

“Ok.”

Harry pushed himself back so he was leaning on the other end of the sofa and gestured for Louis to sit on his lap. As the petite boy did this, Harry wrapped his arms round Louis’s middle and gently started to massage. Louis moaned in pleasure, which instantly made Harry feel turned on. Luckily he had placed a cushion on his lap, prior to the boy sitting on him. Harry took his time, taking in the swell of Louis’s tummy from being full, but also how lovely and soft the other boy felt. It was like he was in the middle of a dream. 

It seemed to have been pleasurable for Louis too, as he asked for another massage the next day and since then it was a nightly occurrence.

The days flew by until it was finally Halloween. Niall, Louis, Harry and Liam had arranged to go to a Halloween party at a friends. Harry first knew it was going to be an unusual night when he heard strange noises coming from Louis’s room. Banging and swearing. He knocked on the door but Louis just yelled he was fine. So Harry was curious but nothing could prepare him for the reveal as Louis emerged. He was wearing a skeleton costume, which he had been measured for a while ago now. Things had obviously changed since then. While the costume was obviously supposed to be tight, it was being stretched to the absolute limit on Louis’s body. The material was clinging to his thick thighs, but was so tight around his middle that every roll and bump could be seen. He looked so fucking good it was unbearable.  
Louis was watching Harry’s reaction with a look he had never seen before.  
“You ready to go Haz?”

Harry just nodded in a daze.  
The party was good fun and they had a laugh playing spooky games. All Harry could think about was Louis though. Although the rest of the guests were too polite too comment, their eyes focused too long on Louis’ midsection. Niall made a joke about Louis looking well fed for a skeleton, which Louis just laughed at. Liam had just raised his eyebrows and gave Harry a look. He wondered how Louis was able to breathe in that costume. As usual he gathered a variety of Louis’ favourite party foods which he happily tucked into. Harry wondered if the stretched costume could really take any extra pressure though.  
Finally the fun but torturous night was over. As they headed back into the apartment, Harry put the kettle on while Louis went to take off his shoes. The next thing Harry heard an almighty ripping sound and turned around to see both seems at both sides of the costume had torn.  
“Oh.”  
Louis looked down at the split costume.  
“Um maybe, the costumes at the store run small.”  
The laugh startled Harry.

“Yeah Harry. It was obviously the fact the costumes run small and not the addition of this.”  
He gestured to his tummy area.  
“Hey, how come you didn’t bake anything for the party tonight? You’ve been practicing all month.”  
Shit.  
“I just er-forgot.”  
“Cut the bullshit Haz. You can stop playing dumb. I know you caused this on purpose. All the baking, the massive meals, the tummy rubs Even suggesting Niall buy my lunch. I’m not stupid.”  
Harry grimaced at how much the other boy actually knew.

“Are you angry?”

“No. I wouldn’t have gone along with it if I was.”  
Louis leaned in and whispered.

“I think it’s hot. It’s fun, obviously getting to eat lots of good food. But, watching you go crazy is the best thing. The more I eat, the bigger I get, the more you start to lose it. You couldn’t keep your eyes off me tonight.”

Harry pulled him close.

“I want you so bad.”  
Louis smirked.

“I know. You can have me. You could always have me.”  
Harry pressed Louis against the wall and kissed him after two years of fantasising about this moment. He placed his hands on Louis’ love handles, through the holes that had ripped in the costume.  
“Let’s get you to the bedroom and get that costume off. It doesn’t quite fit.”


End file.
